


He Takes You to the Hospital

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He Takes You to the Hospital

You hadn’t been feeling well for a couple days so Michael had been taking care of you. After dinner one night you were feeling a sharp pain and started crying because it hurt so badly. “Y/n, breathe, what’s wrong? Should I call the paramedics?”

You calmed down a bit and spoke in a breathy tone, “I need to go to the emergency room, they’re normally less busy than the urgent care downtown.”

He picked up the phone, but you grabbed his arm, “Mikey, sweetheart, I know you’re trying to help but I’m not made of money and it’s going to cost a lot more to have the paramedics take me there than for you to just drive me. Please?”

He nodded and helped you over to car, he tried to drive quickly because you were still crying from the pain. When you pulled up the parking lot he got down first, then he went around to help you out. Once you went inside the building a young woman met you and asked if you could sign some forms before they checked you. There were only two other people in the room and both of them were waiting for someone else. Michael sat there filling them out as quickly as he could while you leaned on his shoulder telling him what to write. Right as he handed them to the woman, a nurse came behind you and asked you to follow her. Michael held your hand as you entered a long room filled with people working, and sat on a bed that was separated from the other beds by curtains. After a few minutes a nurse came in and took some blood samples and asked you a few questions. It had been half an hour, and Michael still hadn’t let go for a minute.

After you got your results back and nothing had shown up they decided to take you in for an ultrasound to see if they could figure it out that way. You nurse came in and explained what would happen, “she’ll come with us for a minute, and we’ll need you to wait here, it won’t take too long.” He finally let go as they wheeled you into a room down the hall and to the right. While you were laying there you heard a faint lullaby, and the nurse started smiling. He tried to make conversation, “do you know what that lullaby means?” You thought about it for a moment, “no, what does it mean?” He looked at the screen and kept talking, “it means a baby has just been born.” You smiled at the thought, for some reason, thinking about a smiling mother and her child made you calm down a bit. However, you still had immense pain.

Once they had wheeled you back to your room, a doctor came in, “so the results from your ultrasound show that you need surgery, and soon. You have an infected gallbladder, you need to have it removed as soon as possible.”

Michael looked at you crying in pain and knelt down next to you, “y/n, are you okay with this?

The nurse spoke up, "your insurance will completely cover it, and it will only take a few days for recovery.”

You looked at Michael for a minute and then turned to the doctor, “let’s just get this over with.”

Michael kissed you before you left, “I’ll wait for you babe! I’ll be here the whole time!”

When you woke up from your surgery you were in a quiet room and a nurse came up to you, “ah, you’re awake, well, now we can take you to your room, we’ll let your friend know.” They wheeled you to your room and you laid there for a few minutes before Michael came in. He sat down next to you and held your hand, “hey, how are you feeling?” You smiled faintly, “well right now, not much, still numb, they said it’s going to wear off soon.” After about 3 hours the numbness was gone, and you felt the pain from the surgery. Your family came in to see you and Michael had gone home to get some sleep after being at the hospital for over 24 hours.

He came back and visited you the next day and helped you to walk around. The nurse said the more you walked, the sooner you’d be allowed to go home, so he held your hand and helped to roll the iv around while you walked. After a day of this, you were allowed to go home. They took you outside in a wheelchair and helped to get you in Michael’s car. He made sure to drive carefully so he wouldn’t hurt you and when you got home he carried you to your bed.

He slept on a recliner next to you and refused to leave your side unless necessary. He held your hand wherever you went and tried to keep you entertained. He sang you to sleep, and he woke you up when you needed to take your antibiotics. When you said you wanted to go outside, he helped you to the car and then drove you to the park. You must have sat there enjoying the sun for hours. Michael had set out a blanket in the grass and had a picnic for the two of you.

He kissed your forehead, “Y/n, I was so scared when you had to go to the hospital the other day, I know they said it was nothing too threatening, but still, it terrified me to think that I could lose you any minute.”

You held his hand, “I promise, I’m not going anywhere.”

He smiled and reached into his pocket, “If we’re making promises here….” he pulled out a small blue box and opened it to reveal a ring, “will you promise to marry me?”


End file.
